


Hiding Out

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with the time she had spent with her humans, Wanderer was still pretty shy around them about some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disassociate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disassociate/gifts).



> Written for Darkness/Disassociate for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Even with the time she had spent with her humans, Wanderer was still pretty shy around them about some things. So when everyone started decorating the main cave for the Christmas holidays, Wanderer slipped away. Without really thinking about it, she headed towards one of the caves that had vegetable fields growing within it. She moved carefully through them, not wanting to trample on anything. When she thought she was far enough from the opening that no one could see her, she found a space to sit on the dirt – gratified that she didn’t take up all that much room now.

“Wanda.” 

That was Ian’s voice and when she opened her eyes, she could see him standing among the plants and looking at her. She gave him a small smile and he took that as an invitation to join her. He was silent as he threaded his fingers through hers and they just watched the plants moving in a slight breeze that neither of them could pinpoint.

“You’re hiding,” Ian finally said. 

Since Wanderer still couldn’t lie, she didn’t say anything. Sometimes, it was safer that way and she didn’t have to try to explain. This was not going to be one of those times, though.

“Wanda, talk to me. Why are you hiding when everyone else is decorating?”

“I didn’t think I should be there,” she started. “It’s your celebration.”

“It’s _ours_ he corrected. You’re one of us, now, Wanda. Hell, you were long before you were put in this body.”

“Not everyone wants me there.” Wanderer didn’t say who she felt that from, but as always, Ian didn’t need her words to know what she was thinking.

“Maggie and Sharon can go to hell,” Ian said with fervor. “And I know that several people think that way about them and would tell them so.” He paused for a moment. “Maybe I’ll tell them.”

“Ian, no,” Wanderer said softly, grabbing his other hand in hers. “No, don’t start a fight with them over me.”

“Someone should,” Ian grumbled. “You’ve been nothing but gentle and giving and they still act like you’re the enemy.”

“Maybe to them, I always will be. The two of them will always see me as the outsider soul.” It hurt more than she liked to admit that even though she had helped do so much for the community when she was in Mel’s body that they still hated her.

“You aren’t the enemy, Wanda,” Ian said softly, pulling her into his lap.

She liked sitting like this, sheltered in Ian’s arms. “Sometimes…”

“No, not even sometimes. You are more human than some of the humans I have known, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of her head. “After everything you’ve been through and everything you’ve done for the sake of others around you, you could never be the enemy. You are and always will be my love and my partner.”

Wanderer let herself relax and closed her eyes. “Tell me about Christmas, Ian. Explain it all to me.”

In the field with Ian’s voice getting animated about stories and traditions, Wanderer felt herself relaxing and let herself get lost in the stories he told her.


End file.
